A nossa missão
by HieiLovesCookies
Summary: Era uma simples missão investigativa... mas vai virar muito mais que isso! XD Leiam e deixem comentários por favor! o LeeXSaku summary horrível.. ç.ç ULTIMO CAP!
1. A missão

**Olahh/o/ mais uma fic LeeXSaku! Começo meio chatinho e curto mas vai melhorar se deus quiser \o/ Agradeço a chikage-line que me ajudou aki nos problemas de "erros" da vida na hora de postar! Bem.. tah ai! E MAIS UMA COISA: naruto não me pertence **

* * *

**A Nossa Missão**

**Capítulo 1: A Partida!**

Em uma manhã nublada, Sakura andava por Konoha com uma pilha de documentos em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

Ao chegar na sala de Tsunade encontra a mesma com uma cara um pouco brava e Rock Lee que não parecia muito alegre. Ela escutou sua mestra luzir ao rapaz: "entendido?" e ele responder um desanimado: "sim.." Ficou curiosa para saber o que se passava, mas achou melhor ficar quieta, ainda mais porque depois disso Tsunade virou-se para ela e começou a falar:

Tsunade: Sakura! Você e Lee terão uma missão de Rank C daqui a 2 horas! Estejam preparados.

Sakura: Nossa que rápido.. e qual a missão?

Tsunade: Vocês irão até um pequeno vilarejo no País das Ondas investigar sobre um misterioso ninja que tem seqüestrado as jovens da vila. Todas as que foram seqüestradas até agora já somam 5. Elas são encontradas mortas perto de uma cachoeira que fica perto desse vilarejo.

Lee: Isso é horrível! Esta pessoa deve ser detida!

Tsunade: Atenção! Vocês não devem entrar em combate de maneira alguma! Principalmente você, Lee.

Sakura: _"Porque... principalmente o Lee-san?"_ –Sakura se perguntava enquanto olhava para ele que mantinha um jeito tristonho.

Tsunade: Se vocês encontrarem o tal ninja devem pedir reforços imediatamente, pelo que se sabe ele deve ser um Jounin muito perigoso.

Sakura: Então devemos descobrir quem é e seus reais objetivos?

Tsunade: Isso mesmo, Sakura.

Tsunade: Vocês irão ficar hospedados na casa de um dos moradores da vila que teve a filha morta á um mês praticamente. Ele irá contar a vocês o que souber.

Lee: Entendido, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Ótimo. Tentem terminar a missão o quanto antes para termos as informações necessárias. Precisamos dar um fim nisso, ainda mais que o nobre dessas terras estará pagando um bom preço para Konoha, hehehehe. Dispensados!

Sakura e Lee: Hi!!! –Lee se virá para ir embora.

Sakura: Espere, Lee-san! Está tudo bem com você?

Lee: Claro. –ele respondeu sem olhar para trás e continuou indo se arrumar para a missão.

Sakura começou a ficar preocupada com que estava acontecendo e achou melhor perguntar a Tsunade, porém, antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo Tsunade disse:

Tsunade: Está na hora, Sakura. É melhor você ir logo antes que seja tarde. –após isso começou a ler os documentos de sempre.

Mesmo sem entender ao certo as palavras da Hokage, a tristeza repentina do sempre entusiasmado Lee e a conversa dos dois antes de sua chegada, ela resolveu se aprontar rapidamente e esperar o companheiro no portão principal de Konoha.

Sakura: Ahhh! Acabei de colocar as coisas na mochila! (olha para o relógio em cima da mesa) E ainda tenho tempo, meia hora.

Sakura saiu mais cedo que o esperado de casa. Ficou aguardando Lee no portão. Enquanto ele não chegava, ela ficava imaginando o que havia deixado ele tão pra baixo. Esperta como era, deduziu que ele devia ter feito esforço demais e então Tsunade o proibiu de lutar ou treinar muito por um tempo! Hahahaha é sempre assim.

Sakura: Hihihi.. Lee bobo...

Lee: Falando de mim, Sakura-san?

Sakura: AH! Lee-san! Quase me mata do coração!!!

Lee: Desculpa, Sakura-san! Eu não resisti.. hahahahaha.

Sakura: "Ele está rindo... melhor assim de volta ao normal." Bem.. vamos, Lee-san?

Lee: Sim, Sakura-san. –então ele sorriu feliz de verdade. Até porque, mesmo se estivesse passando por algum problema, ele estava indo numa missão só com a Sakura-san! COM A SAKURA-SAN!

Após esse pensamento chegar em seu cérebro seus olhos começaram a arder com o fogo da juventude... Seria uma chance de conquistar o coração da mais bela garota de Konoha, ou melhor, do mundo todo em sua sincera opinião.

Lee: _"Oh, Gai-sensei! Eu juro que vou conseguir!!!"_ (começa a chorar de alegria)

Sakura: Mas heim? _"mudanças repentinas de humor são normais pra ele não? ai ai é a **juventude** hahahaha"_ hahahaha você é muito engraçado, Lee-san.

Lee: Umm? Eu?

Sakura: Vamos logo, bobo! (começa a correr para o vilarejo)

Lee: H-hi!!! (corre atrás de Sakura)

E assim Sakura e Lee foram para o tal vilarejo cumprir a missão. Mas eles não imaginam que será mais difícil do que pensam...

**

* * *

****Aiii, como eu já disse... eu não achei que o começo tenha ficado legal.. Ç.Ç Mas depois vou melhorar (ou pelo menos tentar ".)! De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por ler e mais obrigada ainda se cê deixa uma review.. (necessita-se de motivação para continuar a escrever). Qualquer dica para a fic será muito bem vinda :3 e perdão se o próximo cap demorar a sair! provaaaaaas ToT FUI!!!**


	2. O começo da chuva

**Segundo capítulo! Consegui postar antes das provas, hehehe. \O/ Mas o próximo não tenho a menor noção de quando vai sair XD mas não deve demorar... Depende muito do fluxo de imaginação, sabe? Bem! Está ai!!! e naruto não me pertence ToT**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O começo da chuva**

Estava escurecendo quando Sakura e Lee se aproximaram do local da missão. Enquanto pulavam pelas árvores, Sakura sentiu pingos de água que batiam em seu rosto.

Sakura: Está chovendo.. ainda bem que estamos chegando! A..ahhhcthim!!!! (isso foi um espirro u.ú)

Lee: Sakura-san! Assim você vai pegar um resfriado. Vamos logo! –Lee pega Sakura no colo e começa a correr numa velocidade impressionante.

Sakura: Lee-san!!! Não precisa! –mas já era tarde. Eles já estavam chegando no vilarejo onde um senhor de cabelos brancos esperava por eles na entrada.

Sakura (ainda pendurada no pescoço de Lee): O senhor é Hojiro-san?

Hojiro: Sim, e vocês são os ninjas de Konoha? Alguém se feriu no caminho?

Lee: Sim!!! Sakura-san pegou uma gripe!!!! (em lágrimas)

Sakura: Lee-san.. eu espirrei uma vez.. E pode me soltar ago.. cof!cof! (isso é tosse n.n)

Hojiro: Bem, vamos entrando que eu vou preparar um ótimo chá de limão!

Lee: É muita bondade do senhor! n.n

Então eles entram na casa de Hojiro que lhes oferece chá enquanto conta os acontecimentos em relação ao assassinato das garotas:

Hojiro: Essa era minha filha, Naomi. (mostra uma fotografia de uma garota de uns 17 anos) Ela sempre foi uma menina alegre e que gostava de fazer amigos... Infelizmente nem todos os seus amigos eram bons..

Sakura: Hojiro-san, sua filha se envolveu com alguém perigoso alguma vez?

Hojiro: Ela conheceu um certo homem chamado Yuki, que era viajante e estava de passagem em nosso vilarejo. Ela começou a gostar demais dele até ficar completamente apaixonada. No dia que ele estava partindo para sua nova jornada Naomi chorou muito e então ele disse...

(lembrança-começo)

Yuki: Naomi, não chore. Quando eu retornar de minha viajem, nós iremos nos casar.

Naomi: Yuki-san...

Yuki: Eu lhe prometo. Até esse dia, adeus.

(lembrança-fim)

Sakura: Mas.. ele não voltou, não é?

Hojiro: Durante anos minha filha esperou este sujeito que provavelmente já deve ter família e filhos! E agora ela é morta por ele!

Lee: Como assim? –Lee aparece na porta com a perna enfaixada e mancando um pouco.

Sakura: Lee-san.. a sua perna. O que houve?

Lee: Não é nada, Sakura-san. Por favor, Hojiro-san, prossiga. –ele ignorou a pergunta de Sakura e sentou-se junto a eles, perto da janela.

Hojiro: Eu tenho certeza que foi ele! Um pouco antes de desaparecer, minha filha saiu de casa e.. –algumas lágrimas começam a aparecer nos olhos do senhor. –e deixou esta carta. (entrega uma carta para Sakura)

Sakura começa a ler em voz alta o documento escrito por Naomi, que dizia:

"Pai, ele finalmente voltou pra mim. Eu sei que o senhor não aprovaria nosso casamento, por isso estamos fugindo para viajarmos juntos pelo mundo. Não se preocupe e saiba que eu serei mais feliz assim. Beijos e adeus: Naomi-chan."

Lee apenas escutava a leitura enquanto observava a chuva que parecia piorar cada vez mais. Sakura via com cuidado a carta, e pode notar a data. Naomi havia morrido á exatamente um mês, porém havia ficado desaparecida por três dias. A data em que a carta fora escrita era a mesma do dia que ela saiu de casa... ela saiu para encontrar o tal rapaz e foi morta.

Sakura: Hojiro-san... Naomi pode ter sido morta por outra pessoa quando saiu para se encontrar com esta pessoa da carta. Ainda não temos provas..

Hojiro: Eu sei que foi ele! Se não fosse por que ele não voltou a procurá-la quando ela sumiu? Por que ele a abandonou???

Sakura ficou quieta um instante. "Por que ele a abandonou?"... Esta frase a fez lembrar dela mesma e de... Sasuke. Por mais que ela quisesse esquecê-lo, era impossível. Não havia mais ninguém para preencher seu coração ferido. Não há esperança... não há...

Lee: Não se preocupe, Hojiro-san. Vamos descobrir quem foi, eu prometo. –disse Lee (confiante como sempre), tirando Sakura de seus pensamentos sombrios. Ela também se encheu de esperança com as palavras dele e deu um pequeno sorrido, corada. Pra finalizar, Lee fez a tradicional pose de nice guy com o sorriso de comercial da pasta de dente.

Hojiro: Muito obrigado! Eu lhes agradeço muito pela ajuda.

Lee: É apenas nosso dever. nn

Hojiro: Já está tarde, mas eu vou ter que sair para uma reunião sobre as plantações daqui. Vocês não se importam de ficarem sozinhos, não? Eu devo voltar em 3 horas. Podem procurar informações no quarto de minha filha se quiserem. Que eu me lembre ela tinha um diário...

Sakura: Sim, isso seria bastante útil!

Hojiro: Se estiverem com fome, também podem preparar alguma coisa na cozinha, sintam-se em casa.

Lee: Muitíssimo obrigado, Hojiro-san!

Sakura: Não quer que acompanhemos o senhor?

Hojiro: Creio que não será necessário... é aqui ao lado e vamos tratar apenas de negócios, nada com relação às desgraças ocorridas em nosso território... Se alguém por acaso mencionar alguma coisa eu lhes falarei.

Sakura: Ok. Entendemos.

Hojiro: Até. –e então ele saiu para a reunião deixando Sakura e Lee na casa.

A chuva continuava caindo. Nem forte, nem fraca. Normal. Mais a casa estava num silêncio só... Sakura havia encontrado o tal diário de Naomi e estava vasculhando alguma informação. Lee ficava fitando Sakura todo o tempo e prestando muita atenção cada vez que ela tossia. Sempre que a garota deixava escapar um "cof" ele começava a perguntar: "Sakura-san, tem certeza que você está bem? Não quer comer nada? Tomar um remédio?".

Uma hora havia se passado e Sakura achou melhor continuar a ler o diário no dia seguinte. Ela e Lee também visitariam pessoas do vilarejo que tinham o que contar. Quando fechou o livro com as lembranças, pode se ouvir um barulho...

ROOOOONC! (isso é uma barriga roncando de fome ")

Sakura: Ai que embaraçoso... desculpe, Lee-san!

Lee: Hahaha! Pra falar a verdade eu também estou com fome. Espere aí que vou preparar uma coisa pra gente comer!

Sakura: O que seria?

Lee: Algo que vai fazer você se sentir melhor dessa gripe, acredite!

Sakura: Ummmm então vou esperar ansiosa.

Lee adentrou a cozinha cantarolando todo contente enquanto tirava os ingredientes. Ele sentia-se super feliz de estar junto com Sakura, mas no fundo ficava pensando... "não é comigo que ela gostaria de estar fazendo essa missão. É com Sasuke-kun." E isso o deixava triste e com vontade de chorar. Por que nada de bom acontecia para ele? Se já não bastasse quase ter perdido a vida na luta contra Gaara, agora sempre tinha algum problema com seu braço e sua perna. Ultimamente ela andava doendo muito, mas isso não o fez parar os treinos...

Lee: "Tsunade-sama me advertiu sobre minha perna... é melhor eu não abusar muitos dos treinos ou então... não quero nem pensar no pode acontecer!" (sacode a cabeça) Yoooosh! Acabei! Sakura-saaaaan, eu acabei de preparar o jantar!

Na sala, Sakura esperava sentada numa ponta da mesinha. Ela estava pensando que passar um tempo só com o Lee não era tão estranho quanto ela pensou que fosse. Em sua cabeça ela imaginava aquelas corridas absurdas em volta de Konoha, as frases falando sobre juventude e outras coisas do tipo (tipo Gai-sensei). Mas ele estava sendo imensamente agradável. Sempre preocupado com ela, animador, atencioso, gentil...

Lee entra na sala com dois pratos de...

Sakura: Isso é... curry?

Lee: SIM!!!! É uma delícia, Sakura-san! Você vai adorar!!!

Sakura: _"CHA!!! Tava bom demais pra ser verdade!"_ Ahn, Lee-san acho que a minha fome passou...

Lee: Mas...mas... eu cozinhei com tanto amor... (à beira da depressão).

Sakura: Não, não Lee-san! Dá aqui que eu vou comer.. _"Deus me proteja!"_ ·

Lee: Vai fazer bem, Sakura-san. Esta é uma receita especial de curry!

Sakura: Especial..? Como assim?

Lee: É um curry salva-vidas!

Sakura: Ummmm...

* * *

**Continuaaaa... muahahahaha ò.ó**

**Nháááááá :D espero que tenham gostado e que por gentileza... DEIXA UMA REVIEW AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! X.X Obrigada por ler n.n**

**e por falar em review, reposta da review!**

**Chikage-line: é o lee tá machucado de novo Ç.Ç mas vamos deixar a história rolar para desenrrolar esse fato XD musiquinha de suspense e.e hehehe é isso! valeu pela força X3 bjss!**

**

* * *

por hoje é só pessoal! ;Db**


	3. O despertar de um sentimento

**Próximo cap. tá aí. Agora que minhas provas acabaram \O/ vou poder me concentrar um pouco mais em escrever. Boa leitura!  
Nota: Naruto não me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: O despertar de um sentimento**

Sakura encarava aquele prato cheio de... bem, Lee tinha dito que era curry mas a cor dava um aspecto de algo que realmente não ia fazer bem. O que ela iria fazer? Comia e tinha uma baita dor de barriga com certeza, ou feria os sentimentos do rapaz que a amava?

Sakura: "Ah... uma colherada não vai me matar!" U.U (pega a colher)

Lee: Vai te fazer bem, acredite! ;Db (pose de nice guy)

Sakura: (come) ...!!!! O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (solta fogo pela boca)

Lee: Sakura-san!!! (entra em desespero total)

Sakura: ÁGUA!!!! AGUÁ!!!! (bem... vou tentar descrever: Sakura completamente vermelha e soltando fogo pela boca e o Lee correndo em círculos sem saber o que fazer. )

Lee: (lâmpada acesa surge acima de sua cabeça) Já sei! o.o (corre pra cozinha)

Sakura: (do mesmo jeito, coitada)

Lee surge com um balde cheio de água e sem pensar duas vezes, joga a água toda em cima de Sakura.

Alguns segundos se passam com aquela cena... Sakura encharcada, Lee apavorado.

Lee: De..desculpe.. Sakura-san. ó.ò "Nããããão!!!! O que eu fiz?? Ela vai me detestar!!!"

Sakura ficou em total silêncio. Apenas se levantou, pegou a toalha e a escova de dente da bolsa e foi pro banheiro.

Fechou a porta, se secou e então abriu a torneira e escovou os dentes calmamente... mas á sua volta podiam se ver várias chamas mortais.

Sakura: EU NUNCA MAIS VOU COMER CURRY. U.Ú

Depois de dizer isso se sentiu bem melhor... mas quando foi sair do banheiro escutou o Lee choramingando na sala. Retornou a fechar a porta sem que ele percebe-se.

Sakura: Ele está..? "A culpa é minha.."

Som vindo da sala: "Buááááááá!!! Gai-sensei! A Sakura-san me odeia!!! Buahahaha!"

Sakura: É, ele ta chorando... "De novo o machuquei.." Bem, vou pedir desculpas.. (abre a porta e anda em direção á ele)

Lee: Snif.. ÇÇ Sakura-san... desculpe..

Sakura: Não, Lee-san. Eu que lhe peço desculpas! Me estressei á toa quando você só queria o meu bem. "Porque você é tão gentil mesmo depois de eu te magoar?"

Lee: Sakura-san, não diga iss...

Sakura: Você é muito bobo... de se importar com alguém como eu. Que só sabe ferir as pessoas e fazer elas irem embora.. "Sasuke-kun..." (essa última parte saiu baixo mas Lee conseguiu ouvir)

Lee: Não, isso não é verdade! Sakura-san! O Sasuke-kun foi embora porque quis! E você me acha bobo? Bobo por te amar??? (tudo isso ele falando mais alto do que imaginava..)

Sakura: Lee... (vai corando e olha pra baixo) você é um anjo.. (olha pra ele e sorri feliz)

Lee: Sakura-san.. (sorri amavelmente de volta e fecha os olhos)

Seus rostos começaram e se aproximar. Na mente de Sakura só havia aquele momento, aquele sorriso, o calor que estava sentindo, o coração batendo mais e mais rápido. Seu raciocínio estava lerdo, ela só disse pra si mesma que não imaginava isso, foi tudo tão rápido e tão bom... Fechou os olhos.

Seus lábios iam se encontrar. Era assim que ia ser...?

BLAM!!!! Ò.Ó (isso é som de alguém abrindo bruscamente a porta)

Lee e Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! XX (bem depois disso veio a famosa cena de quando o casal leva um susto e a garota cai em cima do cara numa posição embaraçosa)

Quem havia chegado na casa era Hojiro que segurava uma garrafa de sakê, não que estivesse muito bêbado.. ele estava alegre! XD

Hojiro: Ei, não estou atrapalhando o amor ninja né? XD Vou lá descansar seus danados! Hehehe, essas crianças! (foi para o quarto)

Sakura: ...

Lee: Me pergunto que tipo de reunião da vila foi essa...

Sakura: (sai de cima do Lee vermelha que nem uma... Hinata! O.o) Lee... é melhor nós irmos dormir também.

Lee: Claro. Amanhã quero checar a tal cascata onde foram encontrados os corpos das jovens.

Sakura: Sim.. Boa noite! (se vira e vai se deitar) "Ele acabou de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

Lee: Ah, Sakura-san, durma bem... meu anjo. (tentando soar legal ")

Sakura: O///O !!! (dorme finalmente, mesmo que toda vermelha)

Lee (tremendo um pouco) apaga as luzes e também se deita, mas antes olha para o céu estrelado e começa a chorar de felicidade dizendo: Gai-sensei!!!! Eu consegui!!!!! (tão baixo quanto pode pra não acordar Sakura). Imaginem: uma imagem do Gai-sensei aparece no céu fazendo pose de nice guy (só se for no céu dos devaneios do Lee... enfim imaginem).

**_DIA SEGUINTE- COMEÇO DAS INVESTIGAÇÕES! Ò.Ó_**

Sakura e Lee se despediram do senhor Hojiro que dizia estar com uma séria dor de cabeça (sinceramente: ressaca) e saíram para dar início á investigação. Eles resolveram começar visitando as outras famílias de vítimas

Em todas a história se repetia: a filha estava apaixonada por um rapaz e ia se encontrar com ele na cachoeira porém... não voltava.

Sakura: Ta, eu to começando a ficar assustada. ¬¬" "Putz, é sempre a mesma coisa, não vamos achar nenhuma pista dessa forma!"

Lee: Sakura-san. Acho que seria uma boa idéia se fossemos nessa tal cachoeira agora mesmo. Daqui a pouco já vai começar a escurecer e não vai dar pra ver muito..

Sakura: É você tem razão. Vamos. – e os dois saíram correndo em direção á cachoeira que ficava numa floresta perto.

Enquanto pulavam de árvore em árvore Lee observava Sakura e pensava como ela ficava linda com o vento fazendo os cabelos róseos dela balançarem...

Lee: Ah... muito gat... BAM! X.X (bate em uma árvore e cai)

Sakura: Lee!!! ò.o "CHA!!! Olha por onde anda! Ò.ó'".

Lee: Gah.. x.x

No final das contas eles conseguem chegar (vivos) naquela porcaria. Realmente ficam maravilhados pois é um exemplo de beleza natural:D

Sakura: Que lugar lindo..

Lee: Nossa, é bonito demais. O assassino tem bom gosto!

Sakura: ¬¬" É, pode ser.

Lee: Procure qualquer coisa suspeita! Ò.ó (sai por lá olhando)

Sakura: Ai ai.. Vou dar uma volta por ali.

Sakura caminhou um pouco para onde a água corria. Havia uma pequena clareira onde ela acabou passando, era um lugar perfeito pra namorar. Quando olhou para o lado, entre algumas folhagens pode ver o Lee observando o local com atenção, tentando achar alguma pista. Sorriu com o pensamento que não saía de sua mente: a noite anterior. Ele a fazia esquecer de tudo até mesmo de...

"SAKURA!"

De repente uma voz gritou á Sakura. Mas quem seria? Não conseguia reparar de onde vinha! Parecia mais que estava dentro de sua mente!  
"SAKURA, ME AJUDA! SAKURA!"

Doía muito. Sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir. Fechava os ouvidos com as mãos mas não adiantava. Por um segundo pode ver quem gritava antes de cair no chão atordoada...

Sakura: Sa..suke-kun?

* * *

**_Hehe até o cap.4/o/_

* * *

**

**Resposta da review:**

**Hatake Sakura:** hehehe depois dessa a Sakura ganhou um certo trauma de curry. XD

valeu pela review : D abraços! \o/

* * *

**É isso o.O nha... eu só recebi uma review ç.ç e demorei pacas pra escrever esse cap. e fico tão curto! u.u" falta de motivação -.- então deixa um comentário se não eu demoro mais D: ou não.. ô.õ imaginação vem e vai, nunca se sabe. Bye!!! **


	4. A batalha na cachoeira

**Novo capítulo o/ e os avisos de sempre:**

**1- naruto não me pertence.  
****2- Espero que goste:D ****3- deixe uma review :p**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A batalha na cachoeira**

Ela estava agachada no chão se esforçando para não desmaiar. Seus olhos tentavam a todo custo ficar abertos, Sakura precisava saber se era verdade. Ela estava escutando Sasuke gritar, ela estava o vendo gritar. Mas era mesmo real?

Sakura: Gen..jutso?

Sasuke: Sakura!!!!!

Sakura: Vai embora!

Sasuke: Sakura!... –de repente ele parou. A expressão de dor que ele demonstrava sumiu.

Sakura: Liberar! –ela formou a posição com as mãos para tentar se ver livre daquilo que pensava ser ilusão.

Sasuke: Hn... acha mesmo que se livrou de mim?

Sakura: O que? Que droga é essa??? Quem é você? –ela começava a se desesperar.

Sasuke: Ora... sou eu. Sasuke-kun. Eu voltei pra você, Sa..

Sakura: É MENTIRA!!!! Você é uma ilusão!!! Liberar! Liberar!!

Nada adiantou.

Sasuke: Sakura... você não me ama mais?

Os olhos de Sakura se alargaram com aquelas palavras. Ela não conseguia sentir nenhum sentimento nas palavras, porém sempre foi assim de qualquer maneira... Frio.. indiferente às palavras de carinho dela. Sakura ficou a observar o rosto dele. Era Sasuke que estava ali de verdade? Ele havia voltado?

Sakura: O..que você quer? –disse séria, enquanto tentando se acalmar.

Sasuke: Hm... então você não me ama mais Sakura? –falou com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Sakura: Isso não importa. O que você quer?

Sasuke: Se não importa... então você na vai ficar triste se eu fizer isso não é? –nesse momento, Sasuke segurou os braços de Sakura com força e a jogou contra o chão, á prendendo.

Sakura: Me solte!!! Seu filho da..! –não teve como continuar a gritar em protesto. Sasuke havia lhe tomado os lábios em um beijo. Por mais que quisesse se soltar não havia uma brecha. Ele era mais forte e ela sentia seu corpo todo perder o movimento. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar, rezar para que alguém sentisse sua falta e fosse á procurar...

Sakura: "Eu te odeio,Sasuke... eu só quero que ele venha me salvar... eu só quero que ele toque em mim..." –uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela enquanto desejou que a pessoa amada estivesse ali, e assim ela gritou seu nome por dentro... "LEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

KONOHA SENPPU!!!! –Sasuke leva um chute na cara que faz ele voar e bater numa árvore.

Sakura se levantou depressa, seu corpo estava livre. Cuspiu em sinal de nojo aquele beijo, que segundo ela tinha gosto de veneno de cobra. Olhou para o lado e sorriu e choramingou um "obrigada.."

Rock Lee estava parado em frente á Sasuke que estava se levantando após o golpe.

Sasuke: Ora ora... se não é o Lee. Veio me atrapalhar por que? Eu sei que ela estava gostando.

Lee: Cala a boca! –ele disse (berrou ") isso e então socou Sasuke no estômago, o fazendo cuspir sangue.

Sasuke: Ugh...! –reclamou em dor, mas logo voltou a olhá-los com aqueles orbes ônix e aquele sorriso debochado.

Sakura: Seu... –ela pegou uma kunai e ia atacar mas foi impedida por Lee, que manifestava um olhar de raiva para Sasuke.

Lee: Sakura... por favor fique fora dessa luta.

Sakura: Mas, Lee! Eu não quero que você morra!

Lee: Eu jurei te proteger. Para isso preciso que você fique aqui.. Não se preocupe, vai acabar rápido.

Sakura: Lee...

Já estava escuro e os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os da cachoeira e dos grilos nas folhas. Ela lua estava cheia e sua luz iluminava tudo, principalmente a luta que estava para ser travada.

Lee caminhou para perto de Sasuke novamente, que tinha se afastado um pouco tentando se recuperar do golpe.

Sasuke: Eu achei que ela viria por vontade própria.. mas se não for assim, vai á força mesmo.

Lee: Vai pro inferno.

Sasuke: Vamos. Por que não tenta me atacar de novo?

Lee: Não precisa nem pedir. – e então Rock Lee retirou seus pesos de perna e avançou na direção de Sasuke.

Enquanto eles lutavam, Sakura se perguntava o que Sasuke queria com ela

Sakura: "O que ele está fazendo aqui? Porque ele me... só para eu sofrer mais???"

De repente veio o pensamento de que Sasuke poderia de alguma forma estar envolvido no desaparecimento das jovens. Não sabia se era verdade mas não devia ignorar esta possibilidade.

Sakura: Será..? – com isso lembrou-se das palavras de Tsunade: "não devem entrar em combate na missão! Principalmente você Lee..."

Sakura: Oh não! E se o problema for ligado á operação? O que eu devo fazer?? – ela teve vontade de chorar. Isso estava parecendo um pesadelo.

Um pouco mais à frente, Sasuke e Lee travavam uma batalha mortal. Ambos estavam feridos porém Lee se mostrava mais abatido. Ficaram se encarando de pé na cachoeira. A água cristalina corria com alguns rastros de sangue. Então Lee perguntou:

Lee: O que você veio fazer aqui? Por que tentou agarrar Sakura?

Sasuke: Não tenho que responder nada a você.

Lee: Hn.

Sasuke: Mas já que vou matá-lo não faz mal que saiba o que quero com ela, ou melhor dizendo, o que eu queria com todas as garotas desse vilarejo vagabundo.

Lee: Como assim??

Sasuke: Isso mesmo. Eu matei aquelas mulheres do vilarejo! Eu quero encontrar a que irá reconstruir o clã Uchiha comigo, e as que eu achar que não vão servir serão sacrifícios para Orochimaru-sama!

Lee acerta um soco no meio do rosto de Sasuke.

Lee: Você me enoja... Sasuke.

Sasuke: Há. acha mesmo que isso está me machucando? Ugh.. – mesmo Sasuke tendo treinado com Orochimaru, o taijutso de Lee conseguia o ferir bastante. Sendo assim, Sasuke achou que estava na hora de usar seu sharingan.

Sakuke: Prove do poder do meu sharingan! –investe contra Lee.

Lee: Droga.. unh.. –ele estava sentindo uma dor aguda na perna. Várias ligações haviam se rompido com a batalha que agora se intensificara com o poder do sharingan.

Lee: "Hn.. bem que Tsunade-sama me avisou.

**Flash Back:**  
Tsunade: Lee, eu irei o enviar para esta missão. É um vilarejo próximo e provavelmente não haverá batalhas. Apenas quero que investigue.

Lee: Mas Tsunade-sama! Eu me sinto bem, minha perna está ótima!

Tsunade: Não discuta comigo Lee! Você anda treinando demais e ainda faltando vários exames! Se continuar assim a operação que fiz não irá adiantar de nada entendeu??

Lee: Mas..

Tsunade: Estarei enviando Sakura também para a missão.. caso você precise de atendimento médico ela estará lá.

Lee: … Sim senhora.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Sasuke: Pare de pensar na vida!

Lee: Tsc.. é melhor eu me concentrar na luta agora.

Sasuke: Quando eu acabar com você eu irei matar Sakura. –ele provocava Lee enquanto brigavam.

Lee: Eu não vou deixar.

Sasuke: Você não impede nem uma formiga.. você é um fraco.

Lee: "Ele está bem machucado, porém não é o sufixiente! Para derrotá-lo.. talvez eu tenha que usar..."

Sasuke: Hey.. não vai me atacar, sobrancelhudo?

Lee: "A Lótus!"

* * *

**É isso.. mais um capítulo. O.o o próximo não deve demorar, sério. E a historia ta chegando no fim. :3 hehehe agora resposta de review:**

**misa: **ahh q bom que vc acho divertida \o/ fico feliz. ainda mais em saber q cê tah acompanhando X3 valeu pela review bjss!

**Lily:** super feliz que tem gente gostando da fic aeeee brigada pela review o/ elas são sempre bem-vindas! XD desculpa a demora do capítulo.. u.u o cap que vem nao deve demorar tanto. bjss! o/

**_até a próxima e obrigada por ler n.n_**


	5. Final Feliz

**Novo capítulo o/ e os avisos de sempre:**

**1- naruto não me pertence.  
2- Espero que goste:D**

**3- comente por favor :p**

**Capítulo 5- Final Feliz**

Sakura assistia a luta enquanto realizava um jutso de invocação. Não ficaria parada vendo Lee sofrer! Ao terminar de fazer as posições de mão, fez um pequeno corte em seu polegar com a kunai e pressionou o chão.

Sakura: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – na frente dela apareceu uma águia arroxeada com a ponta das asas de cor branca.

Sakura prendeu uma pequena carta que havia escrito na perna da ave e mandou que entregasse a mensagem á Hokage. Na carta ela contava que havia encontrado Sasuke e que ele também era o culpado pela morte das garotas da vila. Lee e Sasuke estavam travando uma dura batalha e ela precisava de reforços. A águia saiu voando o mais rápido que podia.

Sakura: Por favor... chegue á tempo. – ao dizer isso fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos em uma prece...

Na cachoeira Lee desenrolava as faixas de seus braços e se preparava para atacar.

Sasuke zombou dizendo que nem com a Lótus Lee conseguiria derrubá-lo. Lee continuou a ignorá-lo e começou a forçar os portões.

Lee: 1º portão.. LIBERAR!

Sasuke: Ahh desista!

Lee: 2º portão.. LIBERAR!

Sasuke: Eu vou te matar e depois matar a Sakura!

Lee: 3º portão.. LIBERAR!

Sasuke deixou escapar uma gota de suor.. o chakra de Lee estava muito intenso e ele próprio já estava cansado.

Lee: 4º portão.. LIBERAR!

Sasuke: Tome isto! (tenta socar o Lee)

Lee: 5º PORTÃO! LIBERAR!

Sasuke é lançado longe e então ele se vê obrigado a usar o poder do selo.

Sasuke: hahaha sinto pena de você.. –quando ele termina de falar começa a concentrar todo o chakra restante para ativar o selo da maldição. Mas no mesmo instante leva um chute forte no estomago que o tira do chão. Em pleno ar ele sente as faixas que o envolvem num "abraço" mortal: Lee acabaria a luta com seu melhor golpe, a Lótus.

Eles foram caindo rapidamente, antes de se chocar com o chão Lee saltou direto para a água enquanto Sasuke foi de cabeça na terra criando uma cratera onde no meio se mostrava totalmente inconsciente.

Havia acabado. Lee, após usar o golpe proibido, estava desacordado na margem da cachoeira. Sangue fluía por todo seu corpo que tinha vários cortes e arranhões. Seus olhos mesmo fechados transpassavam a grande dor que sentia, uma dor tão grande que ele achava que não ia agüentar mais. Estava pronto para se entregar quando escutou uma voz chorosa falar seu nome baixinho.. "Lee..." "Acorda Lee.." "Vai ficar tudo bem.."

Lee: "Quem é..? meu corpo está parando de doer.." –seus ferimentos estavam sendo curados.

Sakura confortava Lee com seu colo enquanto tratava de seus machucados. O treinamento de Tsunade realmente tinha feito dela uma médica excelente, porém ela ainda precisaria da ajuda da Hokage para cuidar dos estragos na perna e no braço esquerdos.

Pronto. Sakura havia feito o que podia e agora só restava esperar o socorro. Ela acaricia o cabelo macio de seu paciente enquanto desejava que este acordasse logo e com saúde.

Sasuke continuaria desmaiado por um bom tempo então com isso ela não teria que se preocupar, e se fosse preciso ela mesma lutaria com ele.

Sakura: Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo.. olha o que ele fez com você Lee... –ela passava a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas... a respiração dele estava fraca e ele não acordava.

Sakura: Acorda Lee... por favor..

Lee: Sa..kura..-san? –ele disse enquanto espreitando os olhos para ver. –Você está chorando?

Sakura: Lee!!! –ela soltou um grito de felicidade e abraçou-o com força. –Eu fiquei preocupada..

Lee: Você.. eu.. arr.. X.X –não conseguia respirar...

Sakura: Oh.. desculpe. –ela soltou Lee que se sentou na frente de Sakura e a olhou nos olhos.

Lee: Você está bem Sakura-san? Ele não te machucou?

Sakura: Eu estou bem graças a você..

Lee: Me desculpe por não ter chegado a tempo de... –ele disse baixo enquanto tocava os lábios de Sakura com o dedo indicador.

Sakura: Sobre o beijo da cascavel? u.ú Ora Lee isso não significou nada pra mim! E eu sei como tirar aquele gosto da boca.. –então ela se aproximou do garoto e passou os braços em seu pescoço fazendo-o corar.

Lee: O que está fazendo?

Sakura: Você não gosta mais de mim Lee? –falou fazendo biquinho.

Lee: Claro que gosto! Mas...

Sakura: Mas nada.. –nesse momento eles se beijaram de forma apaixonada. Sakura se sentia no céu.. ela tinha uma certa curiosidade de como seria ficar com o jovem especialista em taijutsu mas nunca achou que fosse acontecer.

Suas mãos começaram a percorrer involuntariamente a malha verde de Lee sentindo seus músculos...

Lee então soube que aquela foi a melhor primavera de toda sua juventude! (gai-sensei narrando)

Porém antes que algo que me faria mudar o rating da fic acontecesse ù.ú (eu narrando) um grupo de ninjas de Konoha apareceu no local, entre eles Kakashi e Shizune.

Kakashi: Bem.. eu cuidarei do Sasuke mas parece que você e Lee estão muito bem, não é Sakura/

Shizune: Saaakura! Recebemos sua carta, Tsunade-sama me pediu para tratar do Lee!

Sakura: Oh sim claro! " Por favor!

Shizume deu uma vistoria em Lee. Parecia bem séria, o que deixava o rapaz apreensivo.

Shizune: Lee-kun.. você andou usando a Lótus não é?

Lee: Sim..

Shizune: Ai.. essa foi por muito muito pouco! Você precisa se cuidar mais, tem de ser responsável com isso.. Mas desta vez você escapou graças a Sakura que estava aqui viu?

Lee: Quer dizer que eu estou bem?

Shizune: Sim.

Lee: Yuuuhu! –ele começou a pular de alegria e Sakura também.

Kakashi: Detesto estragar o momento de vocês mas.. é melhor voltarmos para a vila. Já avisamos ao vilarejo que está tudo sobre controle. As garotas podem ficar descansadas.. /

Sakura: Sim, Kakashi-sensei. Vamos. "Mas.. o que será que irá acontecer de agora em diante? Afinal.. pegamos Sasuke! O que farão com ele? o.o"

Kakashi: Sasuke será julgado e então veremos o que será feito. /

Sakura: Ahnn claro.. –Kakashi parecia ler os pensamentos... assustador.

Lee: Não se preocupe Sakura. Vai ficar tudo bem.. –falou Lee enquanto abraçando a menina que correspondeu abraçando também...

Não muito tempo depois, na Vila de Konoha, Sakura e Lee começaram a namorar. No início os moradores ficaram confusos e os amigos ainda mais.

Sasuke foi julgado pela Hokage e sua pena seria a seguinte...

Tsunade: Uchiha Sasuke! Você terá um longo tempo de serviços comunitários na vila! Ù.Ú

Sasuke: Nãããããão!

Tsunade: E para que não fuja novamente.. vamos deixar um ninja de olho em você...

Sasuke Que.. ninja? o.o

Tsunade: Hohoho.. pode entrar..

"Porta abrindo"

Gai: Olá jovem! Vamos trabalhar duro com o poder da juventude!!! \ò.ó/

Sasuke: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Não muito longe dali, em cima de um prédio, Lee e Sakura estavam de mãos dadas apreciando a vista...

Lee: Eu acho que o Sasuke não recebeu nenhum castigo! Ele vai passar um tempão com o Gai-sensei! ù.ú

Sakura: Oh Lee.. acredite, para ele é um grande castigo. "

Lee: Hum.. ¬¬

Sakura: Mas pensa bem.. é o Gai-sensei. E se fosse eu? ú.ù

Lee: ehehehe.. eu jamais deixaria. – dito isso eles sorriem um para o outro enquanto se beijando com o fundo de um lindo pôr-do-sol.

**The End!**

* * *

**Aaaaa espero que tenha apreciado minha história o.o Muiiito obrigada quem leu, quem mandou review.. desculpa pelo final tosco -- mas eu acabei sem imaginação mesmo. **

**Agora a última resposta de review /o/ mas saiba que se você me mandar uma sobre o fim eu vou gostar mt n.n**

**abigeil hitoride:** nhaaa que bom que gostou :3 bem ai está o final o/ bjs!

**Hatake Sakura:** dessa vez eu nao demorei tanto né? "n.n desculpe T.T

acabo.. ç.ç espero que tenha gostado mas ainda nos encontraremos de novo ;D

abraços:D

* * *

**Até a próxima pessoal /o/**


End file.
